


...And the Stolen Diamonds

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Ezekiel rushes through the door Jenkins has just made, thanking him over his shoulder and ending up in a busy steak house. It’s crowded enough that no one questions his arrival outside the kitchens, and spotting a streak of red, he makes his way over to Magnus’s table.





	...And the Stolen Diamonds

Ezekiel rushes through the door Jenkins has just made, thanking him over his shoulder and ending up in a busy steak house. It’s crowded enough that no one questions his arrival outside the kitchens, and spotting a streak of red, he makes his way over to Magnus’s table. 

A quick peck, and Ezekiel sits, sliding a slim box across to him. “Sorry I’m late love, I picked you up something.” 

Magnus waves him off, “It’s fine, I put our order in- and their sangria is surprisingly good, it has a peach base.” 

Ezekiel leans forward to steal a sip, “Mhmm. Don’t you wanna open it?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “Will I have to erase memories of nearby mundanes if I do?” 

“Oi, I’m a nearby mundane,” Ezekiel jokes. More seriously he adds, “Nah it should be fine.” 

Magnus clearly doesn’t believe him- but his curiosity wins out, opening the box. His eyebrows pop up, and he runs a finger along the jewel’s edge. 

“This is incredible, I’d never believe it’s synthetic.” 

Ezekiel grins, “It’s not.” 

Magnus slams the box closed as their waitress comes back with bread and drinks. He waits until she’s out of earshot to say, “You stole me the Hope Diamond?” 

“Honestly I expected better security for it, but you do like your sparkly gems.” 

Magnus peaks into the box once more before moving it beside him, “It’s magnificent.” He pauses, “Smaller than I thought, but magnificent.” 

Ezekiel rolls his eyes, “Next time you can steal a bigger one. Perhaps the Golden Jubilee?” 

Magnus’s cat eyes flash, a roll of power in the air Ezekiel can feel in his bones, and then suddenly Ezekiel is holding the largest diamond that was ever cut in his hands. 

It’s amazing and unbelievable, like most bits of his life with Magnus in them, and he has to laugh, admiring the stone. “Beauty. But using magic to steal? There’s no craft in that mate.” 

Magnus huffs, the diamond disappearing with a small pop, and the waitress comes back with two steaks. 

“If you used magic, perhaps you wouldn’t have gotten caught stealing my spellbook.” 

Ezekiel laughs, “I doubt that. And you did help us with the evil kelpie problem, so really, I succeeded. The great Ezekiel Jones never fails.”

Magnus laughs softly, but doesn’t disagree. A comfortable silence comes as they both dig into their thick steaks, perfectly seasoned and juicy. Ezekiel doesn’t even realize how hungry he was until he reaches an empty plate, his stomach pleasantly warm and full.

Their table is cleared, the check on the way, and Magnus brings the box up again, opening it once more. There’s a curios wistful look on him, and Ezekiel waits, sipping his watered down iced tea. 

“I’m tempted to wear it.”

Ezekiel scratches the back of his neck, “Ah. I did leave the necklace with the fake to help lend authenticity. I could-”

Magnus is shaking his head, smiling, and Ezekiel stops himself. 

“I meant,” he says, meeting his eyes, “if I were to put on such a jewel, it’d be many years until I took it off.” 

Ezekiel reaches across the table to grasp his hand, “I’m here as long as you want me.” 

A few uncontrollable purple sparks jump between his fingers, pleasant little shocks, and Magnus looks down.

His other hand does a small twist, and the deep blue diamond goes to the center of his throat, a slim navy silk choker attaching itself. The streak in his hair goes from red to the same blue, and their waitress comes then, gasping at the display. 

“Ah,” Magnus turns to her, regretful. “Sorry about this.” 

And with a snap, her memory is altered, all evidence of extraordinary behavior erased. Ezekiel is sure to leave a substantial tip to make up for Magnus mucking about in her head- mind magic is never fun- and perhaps also because he’s absolutely floating as they leave. 

Magnus portals them back to his apartment, and Ezekiel embraces him, thumbs over the diamond. A tiny voice in the back of his head always hates being vulnerable first, but he remembers the magical sparks, pushes himself to talk.

“It’s perfect here, I hope it never leaves.” Ezekiel doesn’t use any of the hope puns that come to mind, the moment too important. (Tomorrow morning though, tomorrow morning would be positively hopeful.)

“I won’t,” Magnus breathes, leaning forward to kiss him.


End file.
